Good Girl
by TheSlightlyMadOne
Summary: She can be a good girl for him, she can be his little play thing. RATED M. (first attempt at smut.)


**Good Girl.**

 **I guess set any time in their relationship. BTW this is my first ever attempt at real smut and I'm actually posting it ! so please be nice!**

 **DISCLAIMER: ALL THINGS CASTLE AND CASTLE RELATED BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I OWN NOTHING... UNFORTUNATELY.**

* * *

She lets him press her body against the tiled wall in the shower. The cold such a contrast against the heat radiating from him behind her. The whole length of her hot and cold at the same time and it's doing wicked things to her autonomy.

His hands interlace with hers which push against the wall, trying to get away from the cold. With no such luck though, he just drags them up, high above her head, out of range of the cascading water and takes away any leverage she had left.

She can feel him. Feel him hot and hard against her lower back. The heat of his chest against all of her behind and the cold sweat of the tiles torturing her nipples is slowly sending her into bliss.

He'd sliding her hands further and further above her head, so much that she instinctively starts to push up on her toes to comply with what her lovers silent demands. Unsure of whether he had bent at the knees or not but his shaft slowly slides through her checks and eventually her lips. She arches her back in a silent plea, she's wet, she's ready. She had been before they'd even entered the shower, but he'd insisted, so she'd complied.

His hands leave hers where they're stretched high above her head, palms flat on the wall. Breasts flattened against it, but with her back arched , feet flattened on the floor and paralleled with her ass and about a foot away from the wall tucked perfectly into Castle's hips she was ready to be used as he seemed fit.

Her hands starting to descend to a more comfortable level but not even an inch moved and his where back and pulling them up higher than before, higher so that she'd straitened her back once more and was back on her toes. She whines but not from the pain, no, from the loss of contact with him between her lips. The sweet friction which he had been applying was now gone because she hadn't help keep herself in position.

After a minute of whines and struggles he finally eases up, she's back with her arms high above her head, feet a foot away from the wall and kissing it with her check and nipples. Her ass unfortunately not tucked oh so where she needs it.

He lets go of her hands and they stay in place. He's at her side now, admiring her body with hungry eyes. They finally venture up to her face where he looks her, eyes full of lust he asks...

"Are you going to be a good girl now?"

She goes to answer, mouth opens on instinct but his face tenses and his finger presses onto her lips, indication for her not to talk. She simple nods with his finger at her mouth and his face relaxes. His finger tip slowly slips down to the opening to her mouth, applies a little pressure and she gets the hint. Her lips open and his finger slips inside. After a few shallow trusts he adds another, fucking her mouth with his fingers.

Once they're thoroughly lubricated he withdraws them slowly. She opens her eyes slowly, unsure when she'd even closed them and finds his eyes. He smiles at her, giving a quick glance to her elbow which had descended slightly but she gets the hint and immediately pulls them up to their meant to be position. He smiles and leans in to give her a kiss which she passionately participates in.

Whilst distracting her with the kiss Castles hand has travelled down to caress her ass and as he slips his recently lubricated fingers through her folds and into her tight core, not that they needed the lubrication; she's soaked to the point he thinks she might be dripping. She lets out a gasp, which he greedily takes advantage of and claims her mouth.

His mouth claiming hers, his fingers claiming her sex by roughly fucking her tight hole and the hot of the shower stream and the cold of the tiles confusing her body, she comes of a silent scream into his mouth, convulsing around his fingers that do not show her any mercy. Relentlessly continue to stimulate her, to the point she comes a second time. Granted much weaker but she's spent to the point where she's slipping down to the floor and he's need to hold her up.

"There, there. See? See what you get for just promising to be a good girl?"

She only hums lightly in response, loving the feel of him holding her up against his broad chest. Being tightly held against his warm body is winding her up again in a way her body shouldn't be able to do for at least half an hour more. But soon enough that warm is proved to be point less as her check is pressed against the tiles once more, along with her chest and her arms being stretched out high above her head. And of course lets not miss the delicious fact that her hips are being re-positioned into the cradle of Castle's once more.

"Arms up Kate."

She pulled them up against the wall as much as she could bare. She could feel hi position himself at her entrance, but stalling on giving her that particular relief. God, if she wanted it this bad and she'd come twice under his ministrations how in the hell did he have this much control over himself?

"Good girl." He said slowly whilst stroking her back. Admiring the toned muscles which where showing due to the position she had her arms in. His hip gave an uncontrollable buck and his tip pushed inside her. The both groaned in satisfaction but he resisted in trusting in any more than he already had.

"You see the rewards of being a good girl, the pleasure you get in being mine to play with?"

He'd stated it as a question but neither of them were expecting her to answer. He was thrusting but only letting his tip enter her, stimulating himself between her ass cheeks. Using her to fulfil his needs, the thought of that turned her on again more than ever.

"Please." She begs. Not sure for what, for relief? For him to finish? Was there any difference?

"Please what Kate. Be specific." His trusts where getting sloppier.

"Just please fuck me."

And on the first syllable of the third word he entered her with a force that had him gripping her hips and picking her feet up off the floor for a moment. She gasped at first but it slowly turned into a moan as her gave her no time to adjust and started fucking her relentlessly against the wall from behind.

Neither of them gave no notice to how her hands had ventured down to join his at her hips, one eventually ending up on her breast.

"Good girl."

* * *

 **Please review and please tell me if there are any mistakes, ill correct them or if it is simply terrible ... ill take it down. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
